helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Etcetera
|Last = crescendo 1st Indie Album (2017) |Next = No Borders 3rd Indie Album (TBA) |Single1 = Sweet Girl's Night }} Etcetera (えとせとら) is PINK CRES.'s second indie album. It was pre-released at a Koshigaya Laketown album event on June 16, 2018"【PINK CRES. 2ndAL「えとせとら」発売記念イベント】" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official website. 2018-05-24. and was released for general sale on June 27, 2018."PINK CRES. 2ndアルバム「えとせとら」6月27日(水)発売決定！ " (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official website. 2018-04-12. "Bukiyou na Jibun" was chosen as the ending theme song of TBS' Furusato no Yume from July 4, 2018 until September 4, 2019.https://twitter.com/pinkcres_staff/status/1013962816896692224 Tracklist #P･I･N･K #Etcetera #Love Tag (ラブ・タグ) #Route Sixteen (ルート・シクスティーン) #Suppli (サプリ) #Bukiyou na Jibun (不器用な自分; Clumsy Me) #TOUGH GIRL #Sing to the sky #true love. #Sweet Girl's Night【Bonus Track】 Featured Members *Natsuyaki Miyabi * * Album Information *Lyrics: MEROA (from PLATINUM) (#1-2, #8); Morimura Mera (#3); Tsunoda Takanori (#4); Maeda Kanro (#5); & STUDY (#5); Izutsu Himi (#6); Giz'Mo (from Jam9) (#7); WAKA (from PLATINUM) (#8); Uesaka Risa (#9); nozomi (#10) *Compositions: MEROA (from PLATINUM) (#1-2, #6, #8); Carlos K. (#2); Hodo Yuki (#3); Harada Yuichi (#4, #10); Fujita Takuya (#5); kakumaru (#6); YUU for YOU (#7); Giz'Mo (from Jam9) (#7); Lauren Kaori (#7); JOEY CARBONE (#9); LISA HUANG (#9) *Arrangements: Roberto "Tito" Vazquez a.k.a. Earcandy (#1); Alberto Torres (#1); Carlos K. (#2); Hodo Yuki (#3); Harada Yuichi (#4, #10); Kimura Atsushi (#5); kakumaru (#6, #8); YUU for YOU (#7); Egami Kotaro (#9) *Dance Choreography: Inoue Sakura (#1) **Co-Choreographer: Teramoto Ryunosuke (#1), Yeo Sun (#1) **Assistant Choreographer: Matsuyama Yuki (#1) *Music Video: Tada Takuya (#1-2) TV Performances *2018.06.25 The Girls Live (Etcetera) Concert Performances All original songs were performed at PINK CRES. 1st Live Tour 2018 ~PINK LAND~. ;P･I･N･K *PINK CRES. LIVE 2018 ~P・I・N・K~ *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ *PINK CRES. LIVE 2019 ~CHANGE PRIDE~ *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ ;Etcetera *PINK CRES. LIVE 2018 ~P・I・N・K~ *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ *PINK CRES. LIVE 2019 ~CHANGE PRIDE~ *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ ;Route Sixteen *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ *PINK CRES. LIVE 2019 ~CHANGE PRIDE~ *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ ;Suppli *PINK CRES. LIVE 2018 ~P・I・N・K~ *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ ;Bukiyou na Jibun *PINK CRES. LIVE 2018 ~P・I・N・K~ *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ ;TOUGH GIRL *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ *PINK CRES. LIVE 2019 ~CHANGE PRIDE~ ;Sing to the sky *PINK CRES. 1st LIVE ~crescendo~ *PINK CRES. LIVE 2018 ~P・I・N・K~ *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ *PINK CRES. LIVE 2019 ~CHANGE PRIDE~ ;true love. *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ *PINK CRES. LIVE 2019 ~CHANGE PRIDE~ *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Weekly Indies Album Ranking Total reported sales: 1,253* Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="1" align="center"| |Yamano Music Album Weekly Chart | align="center" |5 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/yamanomusic/status/1012667036126679041 |- |} References External Links *Discography: UP-FRONT WORKS *Store Listings: e-LineUP! Mall Category:2018 Albums Category:PINK CRES. Albums Category:Indie Albums Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Album Category:Theme Songs